YuGiOh Special Victims Unit
by Kijo-sama
Summary: When Seto and Jou, two of the best SVU deceives are stuck babysitting two rape victims, emotions fly and things go from bad to worse YBYY YBY [RAPE] AU
1. Cpt 1: Enter The Victims

**Hey people! This is a new story, I think the summary explains it all. I do not own YGO or SVU yet I wish I did. But as far as I know, no one else has come up with this plot before so please enjoy and leave comments!**

They sat at their desks when the call came out. The static voice crackling against the police scanner.

"… location 1-B, Third and Main, two male rape victims. Backup is requested..."

Seto Kaiba, who sat at his desk, looked up to his partner, Katsuya Jounouchi and gave him a pointed stare.

"Male rape?" Kaiba asked as he stood from his desk, grabbing his hand gun, keys and cell along with his coat. The New York winds, especially around Christmas, were very cold. Jounouchi stood as well, also grabbing his coat, gun, keys and cell.

"Well," Jounouchi said "dere's always a first for everydin', right Kaiba?" Kaiba nodded.

"Right Jou." the two headed out and got right into Kaiba's Mercedes Bends, before quickly heading off towards the direction of the crime scene.

When they arrived there were the standard cops along with two of the other SVU deceives. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson stood, talking to some cops while the two rape victims were being tended to in the ambulance. Kaiba and Jou walked over to Benson and Stabler.

"So what's da deal wit deese two?" Jou asked, tightening his coat around him as a harsh gust of wind passed by and caused his messy blond bangs to fly in front of his face. It was Benson who spoke up.

"Yami and Yuugi Motou, ages twenty-four and sixteen. Yuugi's boyfriend's older brother Bakura broke into their apartment, raped Yuugi and Yami walked in on it so he was raped too. Bakura got away. And let's just say this isn't the first thing he's done wrong."

"Yeah," Stabler added in, "he's been wanted for robbery, assault, destruction of property, and now the rape and attempted murder of two people." Kaiba looked at Jou and they nodded in a silent agreement before thanking the other two deceives and heading over to the victims. Yami was twenty-four, had spiked red/black/blond hair, deep crimson eyes and he seemed to be glaring at anyone and everyone who came across his path. Yuugi was sixteen, same hair as his older brother's but his eyes were amethyst and he was tiny and innocent looking, except for the broken look in his eyes.

"My name is Seto Kaiba and this is my partner Katsuya Jounouchi, you can call me Seto and him Jou. Now… will you please tell us exactly what happened?" Jou and Kaiba had made it over to the ambulance where the two were being treated for injury's they'd sustained probably during struggle. Yuugi just curled against his brother, Yami had a protective arm around Yuugi's shoulder and glared Kaiba right in the eyes.

"We told them everything…" Yami spoke in a light, yet hard voice. "There's nothing else you need to know. My brother and I were raped by that psycho and I want him found and put to death… my little brother is only sixteen... that bastard is twenty-eight and he tried to kill us! We have enough problems as it is without this bullshit." Kaiba frowned. He'd heard something about the Motou brother's before hand. But he couldn't remember what. He took Jou to the side away from them.

"What's up Seto? Ya never just stop like dat… what's wrong?" Jou asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Those two… I remember reading something about them in a case file when I first joined the force. What was it? The Motou's… why does that name sound familiar?" Kaiba looked off towards the sky, his cobalt eyes glazed over slightly.

"Wait Motou? I remember dat case… it was eight years ago when I just started. Da parents of two children, ages sixteen and eight, were shot and killed in deir home by someone unknown… we neva did find da killer to dat." Jou had looked up and Kaiba had turned towards him, his face showing nothing but shock.

"You don't think it was this Bakura guy do you? I mean... he's raped both of them and tried to kill them… do you think he was the one who killed their parents? He would have been about twenty then." Kaiba had looked back over to the two with a frown on his face. They lost their parents and now they just got raped. Things didn't seem to be going well for them.

"It's very likely. He was described as albino male, white hair, dark red eyes and in his early twenties. Dis may just be da guy." Jou looked up. He had a photographic memory and so remembering something from a case eight years ago wasn't hard at all. He frowned. It was a gift in his field of work, but the nightmares sure were hell. Kaiba looked back over to the two sitting in the back of the ambulance and frowned. He knew what it was like to lose his parents. He and his younger brother Mokuba had lost their parents when they were very young. Kaiba's father had been a drunkard and got into a car accident and Kaiba's mother had died during child birth with Mokuba. He raised his little brother from there on in and it'd been a hard life but Kaiba couldn't complain, he had a good job he loved and things could have been worse for him.

"These two are going to need protection if this Bakura guy is still on the loose. Think we should watch 'em?" Seto spoke as he looked towards the two.

"Yeah… we can crash at your place right? I mean ya got enough room for us all wit dat money ya got from ya fosta dad right?" Kaiba nodded. When he and Mokuba were adopted his foster father had a lot of money and when he 'accidentally' fell out the top floor of his home, he died and gave everything to his only son's. Kaiba now lived in a four story high mansion with his little brother.

"Let's tell them then shall we?" Jou nodded to Kaiba's statement and they walked back over Yami and Yuugi.

"Hey you guy's, how ya holdin' up?" Jou asked. He of all people knew what it was like to be hurt like this. His mother had left him and his father, taking Jou's baby sister with her. Jou basically raised himself because his father was a drunkard and constantly beat and raped Jou. If it hadn't been for Kaiba being his friend when they were growing up, he never would have been able to tell the police what his father did to him. Yami looked up from his spot, his arms tightly wrapped around Yuugi's shoulders and his dark crimson eyes shown with un-shed tears. He was trying to be brave in front of his little brother.

"How do you think?" his biting tone shot out. "Like our lives could get any worse." his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he glared at the two deceives in front of him.

"Well," Kaiba spoke up now too "I just thought I would let you know that if you wanted, there is a place for you and your brother to stay at my home. I'm sure my own little brother Mokuba would love the company and seeing as how your apartment is in shambles, somewhere for you to stay would be a welcomed environment. And my brother is the same age as you Yuugi so I'm sure you two will get along." Kaiba gave a small smile, it was a bit shocking considering he was usually the completely serious one. Yuugi looked up to Kaiba, his eyes still broken but showing a bit of hope in them.

"Y-you… have a… a-a l-lil-little b-brother?" Yuugi's voice was small and it was the first time Jou or Kaiba had heard him speak. It was like hearing a broken angel talk to them. Kaiba just nodded and explained about his brother and how he would be pleased to have guests come and stay with them and that Jou would be staying with them as well. The two Motou brother's conversed for a few moments in hushed tones and what seemed to be another language but after a moment Yami looked up and nodded.

"We'll stay with you… only because I don't trust those stupid motel's to keep my brother and me safe. We'll pack what's left of our things and then go with you… alright?" Kaiba nodded. For having such a short stature, Yami only reaching about Kaiba's chest, he sure had an air of authority about him and his dark voice sure as hell enforced it. The two brothers went into what was left of their apartment and they packed their things, coming back out only a few minutes later. Yami was carrying a duffel bag along with a nap sack and Yuugi had a book bag on. "Alright, we're ready. Let's just go shall we?" Yami strode away from the broken front door of his apartment with Yuugi following closely behind. Kaiba led them to his car and they put the bags in the trunk before all getting in and driving off towards The Kaiba Mansion.

The ride was silent the entire way, not a single noise could be heard with the exception of the car and breathing. After the long, forty-five minute ride to Kaiba's place, everyone loaded out of the car and Yami grabbed the bags and whistled low as he eyes the tall mansion.

"You sure you're a deceive? Not some CEO of a large scale company?" Yami asked Kaiba as they walked up to the front door, Yuugi clinging to Yami's back. Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"Actully before my foster father died he was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Maybe you've heard of it? It was a large scale company that dealt with the gaming industry. I sold it to the long time rival Industrial Illusions just to spite my foster father… the bastard didn't deserve his riches and we only kept the mansion because it was paid for… otherwise me and my brother would have moved somewhere else." Kaiba fished in his pocket for his key, pulling the silver key ring out and unlocking the front door, stepping inside and letting everyone else as well. Jou knew because he'd been there before but Yami and Yuugi just stared at the two men as they shed not only their coats but their shoes next to the door. Jou laughed at their looks and explained that even though they lived in New York, they both grew up in Japan and followed those customs, so as soon as they entered a house, they took their shoes off. All of a sudden there was a slamming of a door from one of the upper levels and a yell.

"_NII-SAMA_!!!" a sixteen year old with long black wild hair tied back in a low pony tail and bright blue/gray eyes came bounding down the stairs only to skid to a stop in front of Kaiba and hug the breath out of him. The boy wore normal white socks, loose blue jeans that were worn in and had a few tears here and there on his knees and thigh's, and a black hoodie that had the word "Dark" written in blood red writing on the center. Kaiba hugged the boy back.

"Good to see you too Mokuba." Mokuba pulled back from his brother smiling. Then he noticed the other three people standing in the room.

"_Ohayo _Jou-kun. Who're they?" he blinked quizzically at the two look a likes.

"Ohayo Mo-kun." Jou responded, waiting for Kaiba to explain the other guests.

"Mokie, this is Yami and Yuugi Motou… Yuugi's your age and they're going to be staying with us for a while." Kaiba looked to his brother, watching as his eyes lit up.

"_Yoka _this is great! Oh _arigatou _Nii-sama! This is awesome!" Mokuba smiled widely. He walked over towards Yami and Yuugi and bowed at the waist before them. "Ohayo Yuugi-kun, Yami-kun, _watakushi _Kaiba Mokuba." Yami blinked at the kid and Yuugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh Mo-kun, dey don't speak Japanese. So dey don't know what ya sayin'." Jou said as he leaned against the wall, a habit he picked up from staying in the Kaiba mansion so much because of the lack of furniture.

"Oh really? _Gomen_… uhh, I mean sorry. Hello, I'm Mokuba Kaiba." he greeted in English this time, still bowing at the waist.

"Ah well I'm Yami and this is Yuugi." Yuugi waved shyly to Mokuba.

"Yami-kun I must ask… do you usually act happy and elated?" Yami blinked at Mokuba's question.

"Uhh yeah… why?" Mokuba laughed lightly.

"It's just that your name… '_Yami_' in Japanese means 'Darkness' so I wondered if you did act that way, then if Yuugi-kun was your '_Hikari_' or 'Lightness'. It was just a question is all." Mokuba smiled widely, a stray black bang resting over his eyes. Kaiba smiled. His younger brother always made friends fast and the way he was incorporating them into the Kaiba's house thus far with Japanese was hopefully moving them along. The Motou's really needed friends right now.

"Mokie…" Kaiba spoke up as his brother turned to face him. "Why don't you take Yuugi here and show him around to the play room and a guest room near yours? Maybe give him one of the maps so he won't get lost." Kaiba had that look in his eyes, that one that said he was thinking of a plan to help, despite his outward coldness, he really was a nice guy under it all. Mokuba jumped and smiled.

"_Yo_, that's a great idea Nii-sama! Come on Yuugi-kun, I'll show you around the mansion." Yuugi followed after Mokuba only after making sure it was okay with Yami. Yami waited till the two young one's were out of ear shot before he turned to Kaiba and Jou.

"I know you're tying to help us but there's no need, my brother and I can take care of ourselves… we don't need your pity." Kaiba blinked at this.

"Pity? That's the last thing I feel for you. I just know the situation you're in and don't wish for you or your brother to suffer like I have…" Kaiba looked away. Only Jou and Mokuba knew about his past, and he wanted it to stay that way. Yami looked on him with interest in his ruby eyes.

"You've been hurt like us? I doubt that, just one look at you and it screams 'rich-boy'." Yami crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from him.

"You shouldn't be so judge mental." came Kaiba's response. "I look a lot different then I use to. If you'd known me before I took on the Kaiba name you would know how much shit I've been put through with. Just because I have money now doesn't mean I didn't work for it. I worked pretty fucking hard to keep that bastard of a foster father away from my baby brother and worse yet to please him. If it weren't for Mokuba and Jou I'd be dead right now." Jou frowned heavily. Kaiba never told anyone about his past… so Jou went over behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist in a hug. The taller man just looked over his shoulder before turning around in the embrace and hugging Jou back. All he wanted to do was help and this is what he got fo it? He hugged Jou tighter, afraid that if he let go, he'd let the tears fall again. Yami turned and looked at them. He hadn't wanted to make the other man cry… he just didn't want to be pitied by other people. He was a very proud person and having to be taken in by strangers was a hard blow to his ego. Yami looked away.

"Whatever…" he didn't like the situation enough as it was and having to be forced with these people didn't make him feel any better.

"We should get you a room." Kaiba had pulled away from Jou, forcing his tears back down. Jou can you show him to the room across from yours?" Jou just nodded and lead Yami, with his bags, towards the room he'd be staying in from then on.

The walk was quiet mostly until Jou started asking questions.

"So, what language was dat I heard ya and yer broder talkin' before? It aint nothin' I ever heard before." Jou put his hands in his pockets and looked over to Yami who carried his bags without looking like he was even trying.

"Egyptian, my brother and I were born in America but moved to Egypt almost immediately after he was born. We grew up there and only moved back here when I turned 16. So much for home sweet home." he muttered the last sentence but Jou heard it well enough. Yami had referenced towards when his parents had been killed. They finally arrived at Yami's room and Jou handed him a map of the mansion. It was real easy to get lost and Jou happened to get lost almost every time he was there if he wasn't carrying a map around with him himself.

"It's still early but me and Seto'll be down stairs. If ya need us, we'll probably be in da den, it's labeled on da map. Yer broder will probably be in da room across or next ta Mokuba's, Mokuba's is labeled on da map too. If dey ain't dere then check da game room, also labeled. Well I got some work ta finish so I'll be seein' ya." and with that Jou walked away and back down the hall, the stairs, and to the den where Kaiba had been waiting for him.

"They settled in?" Kaiba's voice was stoic and cold. Jou just nodded and sat down next to him. In only a few hours, Jou's and Kaiba's lives had flipped upside down.

**Hey people! Hope you enjoyed that. I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon. Review's makes me work more so please comment! Hope to see you next time!**

**Kath-chan**


	2. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to update like this, but these stories that I've been writing on this account aren't getting finished. I've lost all interest in them and if I haven't finished them yet there is little chance that I am going to. If you want, I'd be more than willing to give them away to a willing person. They can adopt the story and I can give them a basic idea of how it was going to finish. Feel free to e-mail me, but please do it from my other site. I can now be found as http: / www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~IMarriedMyFandoms (take out the spaces). So, yes, I'm sorry everyone… but you can keep these stories going! I know that M&M has an okay following and so does KTTA, don't know about the other ones, but anyone who wants them can take them!

Hope to see you on my other page!

IMarriedMyFandoms~


End file.
